rap_ranter_wiki_comfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros vs Playstation All-Stars
Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars '''is the third installment of Rap Ranter. It's a review on Super Smash Bros. vs. Playstation All-Stars by Video Game Rap Battles. It was released on December 5th, 2015. Intro '''B-Lo Lorbes: Video Game Rap Battles, one of the biggest fanmade rap battle names right next to Epic Rap Battle Parodies. (An image is shown of Mario and Luigi fighting, with the letters "VGRB" on Mario's hat to represent Video Game Rap Battles, and the letters "ERBP" on Luigi's hat to represent Epic Rap Battle Parodies.) Though the channel has a little over 20 battles... (A screenshot of VideoGameRapBattles's channel is shown) ...the channel still manages to get popular as the days go by. Now, I'm not hating on Cam's battles. I found some catchy and pretty good... (The thumbnail for Minecraft vs Terraria is shown) ...but there are some I feel are kind of bland and underwhelming. (The thumbnail for Slenderman vs Freddy Fazbear is shown) You might be thinking, "Oh, you're gonna review Ash vs Mario, or Gohan vs Yugi?" (The thumbnails for said battles are shown) Well, no. Sure, those are bad, but only because they were the first ones he made, which is understandable on why they're not that good. This one I had a lot of problems with: Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars. Most people might enjoy this, but for me, I'm not a huge fan. Now, don't get me wrong, it's not the worst, but I found this underwhelming when I first saw this. Representing the Smash Bros side is Super Mario, Link, and Red, the Pokemon trainer. (Pictures of said characters are shown.) Now, Mario and Link are perfect, but Red, I think is out of place. (Mario and Link are greyed out.) He was introduced in Brawl, and he didn't come back except for Charizard. I know that back then, it's hard to get people like Yoshi and Kirby, but, I don't know, having the Pokemon trainer just doesn't feel right. Now, on the All-Stars side is Dante from DMC, Cole from Infamous, and Nathan Drake from Uncharted. (Pictures of said characters are shown.) Now, the only character I don't have a problem with is Nathan Drake. He can be in. Cole McGrath, I think that's fine. As for Dante, I'm not so sure. (Nathan Drake and Cole McGrath are greyed out.) Again, I know Kratos is hard to pull off, but he's, like, the one you see on the box art. (A picture of the Playstation All-Stars box art is shown, with a red arrow pointing towards Kratos.) Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's take a look. The Battle Announcer: Player 1: Playstation All-Stars! *Insert picture of Playstation All-Stars title card here* B-Lo: Dante's placement here looks weird. Look at his feet. It would look better if he was placed behind Cole and Nathan. But instead, we got him copping fields. The drop shadow placement is bad, too. The shadows are coming out of one foot, and I think the lightning effect for Cole is unnecessary. I feel they could have done more with the costumes too but hey, at least I can tell who they are. Announcer: Player 2: The Super Smash Bros! *Insert picture of Smash Bros title card here* B-Lo: Link's costume is nice, certainly better than...*ahem*...that other battle. (A screenshot of Goku vs Link by Epic Fictional Rap Battles is shown.) At least he's got the sword. Red is fine, too. As for Mario, eehhh...the mustache is too big, and looks like a big black turd was just slapped under his nose. Plus, Mario's figure is known for being a little chubby, but here...what kind of mushrooms was he eating? The weird ones from Mario Maker? (a picture of a sprite for Mario's slim form from Super Mario Maker is shown) And again with the drop shadows, like I said with the All-Stars. I'd like to point out that the backgrounds are the same, just with different colors. Now that's just lazy. The backgrounds should make more sense to the characters than just a brick floor and a cloudy sky. All-Stars: (Dante in bold, ''Cole in italics, Nathan Drake underlined) '''Here we go! 'Step back bros! ''Watch us Super Smash these freaks, '''You've been washed up by the new wave! '''Stay with your 80's geeks! '''B-Lo:' Okay, I can hear Dante just fine, but I can barely hear Cole and Nathan. I mean, at least I know what they're saying thanks to the subtitles, but seriously, if you're doing a rap battle, we have to be able to hear you clearly. All-Stars: This is quite the army here, ''a plumber, child, and an elf that's silent'' B-Lo: Uhhh, from Cole's hand gesture, I think you got the first two the other way. And I don't think Link is exactly silent. He can grunt and shout, but he sure as hell ain't silent. All-Stars: Light you up like Electrokinesis! Sharper than the Rebellion's Blade! B-Lo: I like how Cole is freeze framed here. And not just by the face, but the lightning just keeps going and sometimes above the hands. When Dante is lip syncing, Hunter probably forgot the line and forgot to lip sync "Rebellion Blade". All-Stars: Hell, I find junk in lost caves- B-Lo: I find it weird here how Nathan is huge in the background when it makes the other two look tiny. All-Stars: Hell, I can't tell them apart! B-Lo: Oh, thank you for reminding me. Um... (Seperate screenshots of Cam as the three Smash Bros. are shown) Why is Cam all three Smash Brothers? (A screenshot of Mac and Hunter as the All-Stars with Hunter covered in scribbles is shown) And why is Mac two of the three All-Stars? That's just weird. We have a lot of people in the community, but you casted yourself and your friend as most of them. I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty douchey. All-Stars: This is Battle Royale of All-Stars! (Zooms in to the mispelled word "Royal" in the subtitles) B-Lo: "Royale" has an "e" at the end. Smash Bros.: (Mario in bold, Link in italics, Red in underlined) It's a me, Mairo, and the Super Smash Bros! (An arrow points at the hand of Mario's shadow which is strangely out of the ground) B-Lo: Oh that's cool, Mario's shadow comes out the ground. Smash Bros.: Screw Indiana Jones, he's Lara Croft except sadi- B-Lo: Okay... why Infinite Source as Red again? I mean, Red is around his teens. You'd expect it to be higher than that, but with Infinite Source, you make him sound like the Tay Zonday of white guys. Smash Bros.: He's more annoying than angel boy, man we're facing an emo Pit! B-Lo: So, was that toward Nathan Drake? I don't see how that makes sense. Smash Bros.: There's a reason we've been here so long (an arrow points to the Cardinals logo on Red's hat) B-Lo: Apparently, the Pokemon trainer is a Cardinals fan. Smash Bros.: Take the Hero of Time's word Let's see your piece of junk Rebellion clash with a real Master Sword! Yeah, when it comes to fans, we've caught them all (video pauses right after Red's line) B-Lo: Okay, right here. Right here, it just looks weird. It's fast to see, but I happened to notice it recently. Mario is behind Red. And I know they wanna show the Pokeball, but make Mario the same size. Smash Bros.: And the devil won't be the only thing crying to the world's greatest console! (Dante laughs just as Link says "greatest console") B-Lo: Okay Dante. Wait your turn. And no interrupting so we can be a respectful audience. All-Stars: Fine we'll bring the Brawl, be more abusive than shoving animals in balls! (video pause at the blood splattered on the screen) B-Lo: Okay, I'm just gonna assume that's blood and not something else colored red. I don't think PlayStation All-Stars has blood and gore in it. I believe it's a T-rated game and it's not that abusive. All-Stars: This is Mild Cartoon Violence against Slaughter, Blood and Gore! B-Lo: Again, PlayStation All-Stars has none of that. All-Stars: Fireballs to Pyrokenisis (Dante looks down) B-Lo: Where are you looking? All-Stars: Turns out you're just as disappointing as the Xbox One! B-Lo: Okay. I don't see how that's relevant. (A screenshot from when Nathan said "I thought they'd be more fun" is shown. A text and arrow above it points out the misspelled word, "bee" in the subtitles.) Smash Bros.: You've all been outclassed since the start of thie match! Are we ready? YEAH! (An arrow point at the misspelled word "ya" in the subtitles) B-Lo: Is it "Yeah" or "Ya"? Smash Bros.: Yeah, compare us to the Tri-Force (Again, "Yeah" is misspelled "Ya" is in the subtitles, and an arrow points to it.) B-Lo: Again with the "Ya"! It's Y-E-A-H. It's completely different. Smash Bros.: We are Courage, Wisdom and Strength! (as Link says this, Red gets "Courage", Mario gets "Wisdom", and Link gets "Strength") B-Lo: It's "Power" specifically, but whatever. Why does Link get power? (an image of the three Tri-Forces is shown with Link in the top one with the word "Courage" underneath him) He's got the Courage Tri-Force because... it's how it is in Zelda. In my opinion, Red should have Wisdom, because he learns the things along his quest, and Mario should get Power, since he's the mascot of Nintendo. (as B-Lo says this, Red appears in the bottom left Tri-Force with the word "Wisdom" underneath him, and Mario appears in the bottom right Tri-Force with the word "Power" underneath him.) Smash Bros.: Been masters since the 90s B-Lo: Now, this may be referring to... Smash has been around since 1999, but Mario's been around since the 80s, so I'll assume we're talking about how long Smash has been around. Smash Bros.: The greatest legacy of games live to never be diminished! (The word "diminished" in the subtitles is missing the "h", and an arrow points at it.) B-Lo: Forgot the "h" in "diminished. Smash Bros.: Game over, All-Stars! Take this, Triple finish! B-Lo:'''Edit Does anyone else hear a slight change in the audio here? '''Smash Bros.: Game over All-Stars! B-Lo: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! What happened there? Announcer: Game Over! B-Lo: Okay, so that's it and... I expected more. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate it, I just thought there could've been more knowing that this is a popular suggestion. This seems like any other battle you'd see and it's underwhelming like ERB did with Goku vs Superman, Artists vs Turtles, and Henson vs Lee. I guess what I'm saying here is, if you get a popular idea, you got to get creative with it and make it unique, so people will be amazed. So that's my whole review. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. Original video Category:Mario Category:Link Category:Trainer Red Category:Nathan Drake Category:Cole MacGrath Category:Dante Sparda Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Neutral Reviews